Hazard
by Spaice
Summary: Songfic of the song 'Hazard'. Gaara has only one friend. Then she dies and he can't control himself. Rated T to be safe.


**This isn't my general character, but I heard it on the radio and immediately thought that I could make a songfic of it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or Hazard (Richard Marx does)**

_My mother came to Hazard when I was just seven_

_Even then the folks in town said with prejudiced eyes_

_That boy's not right..._

**It's so unfair, just because I'm different, have another being inside myself, doesn't mean I can't be normal. I do things without knowing, out of anger, spite and simply loneliness; no-one can understand that, not even father will acknowledge me without a sense of distaste. It's his fault I'm like this; a monster; yet still he disowns me, fails to realise that I exist unless he has to. Why is my life like this?**

_Three years ago when I came to know Mary_

_First time that someone looked beyond the rumours and the lies_

_And saw the man inside..._

**At last, someone understands me, doesn't care about the stigma I get, sees me for who I am. One person is all it takes; now I have the tiniest drop of self confidence. I love her for what she's done to my life; her care free attitude, don't care about what everyone else thinks, she's the only one who knows me, not the monster within.**

_We used to walk down by the river_

_She loved to watch the sun go down_

_We used to walk along the river_

_And dream our way out of this town..._

**There's our favourite spot, where we just dream the day away, planning how one day we'll escape this village and live our lives together. The river is so peaceful, so entrancing, makes my worries disappear, like little birds, free to leave me alone with her.**

_No one understood what I felt for Mary_

_No one cared until the night she went out walking alone_

_And never came home..._

**No-one's ever cared about me and her. The only resistance comes from her parents; they don't like her to hang around with a freak; but even they left me alone eventually. Until the one day she didn't turn up at home.**

_Man with a badge came knocking next morning_

_Here was I surrounded by a thousand fingers suddenly_

_Pointed right at me..._

**The police knocked on my door at 5 am today, said I was the main suspect. I didn't know what they were talking about until her parents cried out that I'd killed her. Once again, I was the loner; the odd one out, with all fingers pointed at me.**

_I swear I left her by the river_

_I swear I left her safe and sound_

_I need to make it to the river_

_And leave this old Nebraska town_

**I swear, I did nothing, left her there on her own pondering the sunset she loves so much. I need to get to the river, calm down, see if she's still there, see if this is all a joke and she'll come running up to me, tears in her eyes from laughing so hard and ask if I was worried. I need to see her. Let me out!**

_I think about my life gone by_

_And how it's done me wrong_

_There's no escape for me this time_

_All of my rescues are gone, long gone_

**Why me? Why is it always my life that goes wrong at every opportunity? No-one's there to save me this time, mother went first, now her. What have I done wrong? There's no escape now, I'll be sent to prison and never let out again. Perhaps that's the right thing to do. Perhaps I need to be locked away to be laughed at like an animal at a zoo. Maybe that's my only choice.**

_I swear I left her by the river_

_I swear I left her safe and sound_

_I need to make it to the river_

_And leave this old Nebraska town…_

**I left her safe, I swear. Why would I cut my only life line? How could anyone else do it? She is, no, was the sweetest thing. How could anyone kill her? Why would she commit suicide? Was I not good enough for her? Was I holding her back? Did I give her only one option? How can I live anymore? I can't control myself. I have to… die.**

**Sorry it's so sad… It's a generally sad song. Please review! I love hearing (or reading…) what you think!**


End file.
